Aftermath
by Exceptionally Anime Yugioh Fan
Summary: If Bakura could make a deal with the 'Devil' to go back to his Hikari, what state would he find him in? Could he fix him? What happens to them during their recovery from Season 5? Read and find out if you want. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't take it anymore. Zork had left me. It's been three months. I can't remember what happened or if we fought, or even why he left in the first place. All I knew was that he wasn't coming back.

My house was a wreck, I hadn't been caring for myself, let alone coming out of my home at all. Not even Yugi or Marik could coax me out. Or their way in. I'd cut myself off from all interaction with my friends. One thing was certain: My heart was broken. Zork had been the base of every aspect of my life. The only reason I still even had a house was because Marik had someone paying my bills, probably Odion, his older brother.

I walked into my room, being careful where I put my feet in the piles of clothes, trash, and stuff I've been interacting with these last three months. Today was the marking of the end of the fourth month. I reached my room and opened my bedside table and pulled out the cold metal that would help me.

I walked back to my living room and stood in the middle of the room. I had retrieved a gun. I'd bought it a long time ago when Bakura… I put in bullets in every hole to be safe. I put the gun to my temple and looked at the clock. It was midnight. It's been four months since Zork left. I took a deep breath and then let it out.

"I love you Bakura." I whispered. I went to pull the trigger but I heard the door slam open and I turned to see who it was but I was tackled to the floor. I screamed.

"Ryou! Ryou calm down!" I screamed in terror. I felt them put their hand to my mouth, muffling my screaming. I was going to be murdered. Strangely this didn't bring any comfort to me.

At least three minutes later, I realized that my heart and mind recognized that voice that was speaking to me. I listened harder, hoping against hope that this could possibly be real.

"Shush, Ryou. You're safe, I'm here. Stop screaming." I obeyed the voice. I heard it sigh in relief. "That's it. Calm down, child. Silence." I finally fell totally silent. "I'm going to remove my hand and you won't scream, right?"

"Mm-hm." I replied. I felt the hand slowly be removed from my mouth. I waited a few seconds. "Bakura?" I asked hopefully. I heard a dark chuckle from the man sitting on my back.

"Who else?"

"Am I dead?" I asked. I heard an audible growl.

"No. Give me that gun." I was suddenly wary of him. He's angry.

"Uh-uh." I moved the gun from him as he reached to snatch it.

"Now, Ryou!" He demanded. I squirmed under his weight.

"Let me go!" I demanded. He tugged on my hair.

"Give me the gun!"

"No-OW!" I stopped squirming. He'd reached behind him and smacked my bottom.

"How about now?" I measured my choices but I felt another swat on my bottom and then a slight tug on my jeans.

"No!" I whined, reaching behind me. "Take the gun!" I told him, handing it over to him. He snatched it from me and removed the bullets before I heard something hit the farthest corner in the living room.

"I'm gone for four months, and you lower yourself to suicide?" He seethed. I gulped as I felt him turn the other way, still sitting on my back. "This house is a mess! What am I going to do with you Ryou?"

"G-get off me?" I asked hopefully.

"Eager to get up are we, angel? I probably should have known better. You're nothing but a sweet, innocent child compared to me… anyone really. I have a question before I proceed with my judgement. You lost your mother and sister and father and yet you decide suicide is the best option when _I_ die. Why?" I gulped. It's not that it's a bad answer. Zork was, as I said before, my base for every aspect of my life. He's whatever I need him to be, just like the relationship Marik had with Malik. Father, brother, friend, anything and everything I could possibly want or need. I've had him in my life ever since I was three. My father had gone to Egypt and had brought back the Millineum Ring as a souvenir and it had gone to me as soon as he had brought it home. Thus came about our first meeting, though I didn't remember it at the time, it took me a while to realize that Zork wasn't just an imaginary friend. "Answer me whelp! I don't ask questions intended to be ignored!"

"Your my oldest friend and without you, nothing is the same. I tried to pretend everything was normal but soon it was too much of an effort to keep pretending. I missed you. How are you even back? How are you here?"

"That's not important right now, Bakura. Right now, I need to deliver my judgement." I felt his hands drift deftly under my waist and undo my jeans button and zipper before they were roughly pulled to my ankles. The next thing I knew, I had been thrown over his shoulder as he looked for something.

When he delivered four firm swats, he threw me over his knee, which had his foot on the sofa. I struggled to get down but he had a hand on my back, keeping me there. Then something hit me.

"Wait! Did you say die?! As in you died?! I thought you left me!"

"I did. In death. Now before I really begin, this is for your poor choices, nothing more and nothing less. Got it? Good. Now, let's begin." With that I felt a firm, hard swat land on my left cheek. I yelped.

"OW! That hurts!" I whined. I had only been in this position a few times. Mostly for putting myself in harm's way. I didn't know if it was me he was worried about or my body. He and I used to share the same body up until a year ago. He gave a dark chuckle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was supposed to be painful, angel." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Otherwise, why would it be called 'punishment'?" He landed another swat on my right cheek. I yelped again. Complaining at him won't make him change his mind about this. He started up a rhythm in the swats landing on my bottom and on the tenth swat, or fifth for each, I started whimpering. "I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know you'd come back?"

"Stop whining, brat." He spat. I whimpered as he placed an extra hard swat across both my thighs.

"Ahhh." I kicked my legs, not to escape but because it hurt so much. "I'm sorry, truly I am Bakura, but please stop! It hurts! Very badly!"

He didn't respond and when he reached the twentieth, I was crying. That was when he scooted me forward and I wrapped my hands around his ankle to keep from falling off his knee to the floor. He quickly grabbed my hands and put them in the middle of my back, making it where I didn't have to worry about falling off.

When he reached the thirtieth, I was sobbing. He scooped me off his knee and I stood there, sobbing, continually trying to wipe my tears away. I gasped when I felt my boxers and jeans pulled back up and felt him redo the zipper and button. He wrapped his jacket around me and brought me into his lap.

I turned and sobbed into his chest, crying not only from the punishment he'd given me but from all the pain I'd been trying to hide for so long. I felt him rubbing soothing circles on my back, his chin on the top of my head.

We sat mostly in silence for a while before it crossed my mind to ask him how he was here. I moved my head to look him in the eye. Or tried but all I was managing to do was continually trying to wipe away all the falling tears. He gave one of those gentle smiles reserved only for me. He used his own hand to wipe away my tears and I grabbed his hand, whining.

"Please don't ever leave me again. I missed you too much and I know it's cheesy but you are my life, you're the reason I'm so social and-" I was caught off guard by him placing a kiss on my forehead and his other hand had come up and closed my mouth for me.

"Silence Ryou. I don't intend to ever leave your side again. To answer your earlier questions, I've made a few deals with the devil. The devil being Anubis of course." I've heard Bakura talk about him before and we've read about Anubis in one of my classes.

"The Egyptian god of death?" I asked. He gave me a dark smirk.

"Why, yes. I've been given many things I could ever desire. All I have to do is-" He gave a shudder "-pull pranks on the Pharaoh." I leaned against him. "I had no choice but to sit back and watch your stupidity play out, which was agonizing."

"Sorry 'Kura." I yawned. His grip changed and he carried me to my bedroom.

"Time for some sleep. While you're sleeping, I'll get some cleaning done around here." I whimpered and clung to him.

"No, lay down with me, please. I'm worried this is a dream. I always dreamed that you'd come home but I always would wake and you'd be gone." He sighed but laid down next to me under the covers, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Those weren't dreams. That was your subconscious. I won't leave. I'm a man of my word, angel." I cuddled up closer to him and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. It was so familiar and so comforting. I was really worried this might be a dream and as long as I get the comfort I'm looking for from him during this dream, maybe losing him in the morning won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning to find nothing but an empty bed. I knew it was a dream. I felt tears begin to pool in my eyes. You know what people say about too good to be true. I sat up in bed, squeezing my blanket tightly in my hands as I tried hard not to sob.

However, my efforts were all in vain because the next moment I was curled up in my bed, wracking from my sobs of disappointment. I miss him so much.

I was shocked when I heard the door slam open and then hands were on me. I squeezed my eyes tight, trying to make it go away but it didn't even budge. It only wrapped around me, lifting me from the bed and atop something else. I felt a coat wrapped around me and that was when I knew I couldn't be imagining these things. I tried hard to listen.

"Shush Hikari. I'm here. You're safe in my arms. Be silent my angel, you're fine." I wiped my tears away as even more came.

"N-no i-it's n-not!" I sobbed. "I-I m-miss Bakura so much it hurts and I had a dream." A dream he came to me.

"Was it a nightmare?" The man asked, putting his soft finger under my chin and trying to make me look at him.

"Not really." I looked at the man. I froze. "Am I still dreaming?" He looked eerily like Bakura.

"No, Yadonushi, you are very much awake."

"B-Bakura?" I asked hopefully. I reached out my hand and placed it on his chest. Very solid.

"Who else would I be Ryou?"

"A dream?" He snorted in irritation.

"You don't have the mind for imagining one as dark as I, angel." He said 'angel' in such a sarcastic way it reminded me of the first time he ever called me that.

"I could imagine you if I wanted to." I defended softly. His only reply was to kiss my cheek.

"Is your crying fit over? Maybe we could go down and have some breakfast."

"'Kura, when did you leave the bed?"

"Sunrise. I got up to clean the kitchen, go to the store, and cook breakfast for us." I counted in my head before frowning.

"But that means you got only six hours of sleep."

"I don't sleep as long as mortals do. Besides, you're basically skin and bones, probably from your dying eating habits."

"… I'm not hungry." I replied. I just wanted to sit here and figure things out. Like how was he here if I wasn't dreaming? "How did you get here? In my house and did you say you had _died_?" I asked, squeaking as last night came to my mind.

"So many questions Ryou. I'll answer them when you're healthier. For now, on your feet, Yadonushi. It's time to eat." He stood me up before dragging me to the kitchen by my forearm.

"I said I'm not hungry!" I complained at him as he set me in a chair and placed food in front of me.

"I don't care." He said simply as he sat down next to me, a plate of his own in front of him. I stared at my plate as I heard him start eating his. I shoved it away from me.

"Not right now Zork. Maybe later."

"I'm not having any of your tantrums. Eat or I won't take you to see Yugi." I frowned. I forgot how much of a meanie he could be. He pulled it back to me.

"I can't see Yugi. I've not seen or spoke to him or anyone for that matter. Not since two months ago anyway." He gave a dark smirk.

"Funny, then, how he practically welcomed me back with open arms. I'd seen him later this morning. He wanted to say that if I, that is to say you, need anything then you can come straight to him. But now that I'm here, you don't need him."

"Why are you being so mean?" I asked him, turning to look at him.

"Why are you being so difficult?" He returned. "Eat your breakfast or I'll force it down your throat." I quickly picked up my fork and knife and began eating my pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. "That's a good little angel." He said sarcastically. He didn't let me stop until my plate was clean and my cup empty. He stood and grabbed the dishes before putting them in the sink. He put his coat down on the couch but quickly put it on me.

"I almost forgot this house was filthy. I'll need to fix that soon. Come with me. We're going to see Yugi." He turned and left. I walked with him until we reached the hallway that led to the front door, the stairs to the upper floor, and the study room. I bit my lip as I saw him open the door. He turned to look at me. "You _are_ coming." He said. I hurried to get outside and for a few minutes, I was blinded by the sudden brighter light. I'd not been out really for two weeks.

"Bakura, help me! I can't see." I threw myself at him and hid my face in his chest, away from the painful light. He rubbed my back and pulled something from his pocket that was in the jacket I was wearing. He lifted my head up a bit and placed sunglasses on my face. Then he adjusted a cap on my head. I blinked, surprised.

"There. I didn't really think you'd need them though but I'd bought them just in case. We'd better hurry and get to Yugi's or would you rather I took you back in to put sunscreen on you?" I frowned.

"It's not that bad, Zork." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't pout. It's not becoming of a Hikari of mine."

"Gee, thanks." I replied before heading back for the house. He clucked his tongue at me before grabbing hold of my upper arm and dragging me from the house.

"I'll also be taking you to the doctor. I don't want you getting sick and hardly any of that food in your house was edible. Which explains why I went to the store. I'll need more things from the store as well but the real essentials come first until we get that house cleaned."

"Let go of me." I whined. He didn't pay any attention to me. "Isn't Yugi and Pharaoh going to know that you're back too if they see two of us?"

"Guess they'll learn that sooner than later then." He stopped and released me before a smirk came to his face. I gulped, worried about what he might be thinking.

He bent down and grabbed a rock before tossing it at the window to Yugi's room. I gaped at him, Yugi screamed, and Atem poked his head out the broken window. Soon they were down and standing next to us. Yugi was glaring at me.

"Get away from Ryou, Bakura!" He demanded, shoving me. Bakura glared, I frowned.

"But I _am_ Ryou!" He looked between the two of us.

"He speaks the truth, Yugi." Atem said. "So I suppose you met Akefia at the store, not Ryou." Atem turned to me. ("But I saw him pay for things!") "How are you anyway Ryou? Glad to see you out and about again."

"I don't wanna be out and about. I'd rather be at home playing video games with either Yugi, Marik, or Zork but Zork's being a jerk right now." I replied, crossing my arms, spitting my tongue out at Bakura.

"Do that again, I dare you, Ryou. He's been inside so long that the sun literally hurts him. I guess Marik and Yugi are actually really terrible friends." I frowned at him.

"You're wrong! They just… not as forceful as you are."

"Why did you break my window?" Yugi asked Bakura, who gave a dark grin.

"To make you suffer. Why? Is it working?" I couldn't take it anymore. I made a fist with my right hand and tried to hit him as hard as I could. I caught him off guard, but it didn't hurt him anyway… I know because he started laughing maniacally. I felt my lips form a pout and I turned to go.

"I'm going home." I took a few steps but soon found that the coat wasn't moving with me. I was tempted to slip it off but knew that Zork would make me pay for it. So I turned my head to look to see Bakura standing on the hem, arms crossed over his chest.

"Actually we're going to see Marik and Malik, then we can go order pizza. You need to eat."

"I just ate breakfast!"

"And you've skipped many meals so it won't hurt you. Most kids would be disgustingly _ecstatic_ about such an offer, why not you?"

"…" I really didn't know. "I'm not really ready to move on from… that."

"Well, I'm going to make you. If I let you continue to run your life into the mud, you might waste away. I have no intention on letting that happen, _ever_!"


	3. Chapter 3

I woke in the middle of the night, crying. I'd had a nightmare about Ryou. All I could remember from the dream, however, was a loud bang and then I woke. I felt arms wrap around me and gasped. I heard a hush and a kiss to my forehead.

"Don't cry Hikari mine. What's wrong?" Malik asked.

"I-" I don't want to tell him I had a nightmare! Those are for kids! I am no kid! I'm a sixteen year old who's in charge of a dangerous organization known as the Rare Hunters who collect rare cards! I was sat in Malik's lap as he yawned, sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"Come on Hikari, you can tell me. I've always been here to protect you."

"I had a horrible dream." There! Not a nightmare. "I have to go see Ryou.

"What happened in your dream?"

"Ryou…" I gagged, I didn't want to finish that sentence. I've not seen him in two months and neither has Yugi or Atem. Malik's arms instantly tightened as even more tears fell.

"Shush Hikari mine, everything's fine. We'll go see Ryou in the morning. I assure you he's fine." I glared at him as much as I could while having tears fog my vision.

"You don't know that Malik!" I growled but it ended up a whine. He dug his hand in my hair and began to rub the back of my head and I began to feel drowsy as he scooted me closer to him.

"Yes, I do. To have dealt with such an annoying person like Bakura all the time, he must be strong." I chuckled a bit and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Bakura's not annoying."

"Yes. He is. I don't like the influence he had on you. The only person who's allowed to influence you at all is me!" I shook my head, yawning. He caressed the back of my head. "Go to sleep Hikari. We'll see Ryou in the morning whether he likes it or not. I promise." That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in Malik's arms, calm again


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I'd fallen asleep for the third time while Malik combed my hair. He'd insisted on doing it because he doesn't like the way I do it, which just sounds ridiculous to me.

When I got there I heard Malik laugh. I frowned. "What's so funny?" I demanded in the same voice I use with my Rare Hunters. He was not intimidated.

"How cute you look."

"How is that funny? I always look _handsome_. Better than you anyway." I retorted before giving a smirk. I sat down at the table but then I heard two people enter.

"Marik, do you remember Bakura and Ryou?" I glared at him, about to tell him I was the one who met them first, but before I could reply I was attacked! I fell to the ground and felt arms around me.

"Ryou!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I quickly turned my head to see that it was Ryou. He'd not attacked me, he was hugging me. I smiled before wrapping my arms around him. He smiled and I looked at the other man. Bakura! I gaped at him.

"How? I thought- I thought-"

"That the Pharaoh killed me? He did, you fool. However, I just recently made a deal with the Egyptian God of Death Anubis to come back to life." I was speechless. Ryou let go of me before giving me a peck on the cheek.

One minute I was sitting on the floor, the next I had glomped Bakura as I cried into him. Despite anything and everything that had happened, he was my friend. He didn't hug me back, he didn't have to. He didn't offer words of comfort, but I didn't need that. All I needed was to feel him physically. A few moments later, I stopped crying and he finally said something.

"Not very becoming of a villain, don't you think?" He asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. I narrowed my eyes at him but before I could reply, Ryou replied for me.

"Zork! That's mean! He's a kid like me! He doesn't have to be 'evil'!" Ryou was pouting. If it had been anyone else, I would have sneered at them for saying I wasn't evil. Of course I am! I tried to kill the Pharaoh once and that's as evil as it gets! Bakura crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Then he quickly opened one, looking straight at Ryou.

"No but he doesn't have to be childish like you either. Have you finished saying hello yet?" I looked at Ryou, _really_ looked at him this time. He was wearing some ragged, torn-in-places striped blue shirt and a matching set of really faded, tight blue jeans. On top of that he was wearing what looked a brand new black trench coat, but obviously that belonged to Bakura. On his head he had been wearing sunglasses and a sun hat. I started laughing.

"Ryou, you look ridiculous! Has no one even spotted the way you're dressed?"

"Zork made me! He glared at anyone who looked at me! I just wanted to stay home but he made me leave the house and it's not fair!" He was starting to complain. I stopped listening and looked at his body. His hair was dirty and unkempt while his nails were black. Now I was getting concerned. No wonder Ryou got talked down to by Bakura.

"Ryou? How long has it been since you took a bath?"

"…" He gulped. Zork quickly looked at him.

"Well? How long has it been Hikari?" When he didn't answer, Bakura sneered at him. "Look at me when I am talking to you, whelp! Answer me!" Ryou looked up at Bakura. Malik scooted closer to me.

"Hikari, I think we should leave them to their business." Malik whispered, grabbing my wrist and tugging. I yanked from him. Ryou would need support against Bakura's fury. From what I understand, Bakura is rarely angry at him. Annoyed, yes, but never angry.

"Three weeks ago I think."

"Oh? So you can't remember when you started acting like a fool?"

"I missed you, you jerk!"

"That's no reason to stop caring!"

"My heart broke when I thought I'd never see you again! We've been together ever since I was four!" I felt Malik grab a tighter grip on my wrist. I tried yanking away but he grinned, tightening ever more I struggle. When it hurt, I stopped.

"We're leaving them to let them have their moment." He dragged me away. I struggled as he frog marched me to the living room. When we got there, he smacked my bottom, _hard_. I yelped.

"OW!" He let go and I quickly rubbed the middle of my bottom, where I'd been swatted. "What was _that_ for, you jerk!" I yelled at him.

"Not listening to me, fighting me. You're lucky I'm in a good mood Marik." At that I couldn't help but frown. "Don't pout, you know it's true." I glared at him.

"I'm not pouting!" He just laughed. When he stopped, I sighed. "What do you want me out for anyway?"

"Besides the obvious fact that it didn't pertain to us?"

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"Because the reason it didn't concern us. Right now, Bakura's trying to break Ryou. If Bakura breaks the ragged shell Ryou's built for himself, Bakura can help Ryou build his pieces back the way their supposed to go, actually completing the puzzle instead of pieces being forced to go together."

"And how do you know?" He gave an evil grin.

"I need to know how psychology works if I want to psyche out my enemies don't I?" I groaned.

"I should have known it wasn't a good reason. You don't know that's the truth."

"Sure I do!"

"Then prove it!" I shouted, crossing my arms over my chest as I smirked at him.

"We will know once they're done. Could you not see the tension between them?"

"I thought there was always tension."

"No, you fool! The tension, when it was there, was playful." I sat down next to him on the couch, leaning into him, laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, keeping me close.

"Promise me you will never die." I whispered. His body went limp.

"Marik…" I looked at him. He gulped, caressing my right cheek. "… I promise I won't stay dead. I can't promise I won't die. But the reason I exist is because I was formed from you. The instant your feeling a negative emotion, I'll be back. That's how my existence works." I smiled.

"So… you might die but you'll come back quickly?" He nodded, a gentle smile on his face. He kissed my forehead when I smiled. "I hate you Malik."

"I hate you more." I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek. "Don't be sad, Marik." I giggled, shaking my head.

"I'm not." I replied. He gave a grin before tackling me. He began to tickle my midriff and I laughed. "Evil bastard!" I said between laughs. He just cackled.

"I know you are but what am I?" I grabbed for his hands to make him stop but he was too fast, dodging. I heard a chuckle and I quickly sat up, glaring at Bakura. He laid a sleeping Ryou on the love seat. Malik crawled on top of me, one hand flat next to my hips to hold himself up, his cape falling and covering him and my legs.

"Ryou and I will be staying here for a while. Mostly Ryou. I have something to take care of first. Then we'll be gone. Give us a week." I smiled.

"You guys can stay as long as you like."

"What about your siblings? Do they mind?"

"Ishizu and Odion won't care. They're used to Rare Hunters sometimes staying over." I replied as Malik playfully rubbed my ear lobe just between his upper and lower lip. Bakura sat on the love seat, letting Ryou lay his head in his lap. I froze as I felt Malik lick my collarbone. "Malik! We have guests!" He frowned.

"Oh pooh." He smirked before he used his right hand to slam my upper body against the floor, landing my head on his hand. He used his cape to cover us as he licked my lips before inserting himself and locking his tongue with mine. I gasped as he slowly put his hand in my hair and he rubbed his other hand on my crotch. I shoved him off. "Marik!" He replied, outraged and surprised.

"No!" I don't want to give Bakura the wrong impression. But then… he had sex with me a few times. But still! Public isn't a good idea. Malik smirked and sighed.

"It was great while it lasted."

"Bakura, what was your deal with Anubis anyway?"

"To bully the Pharaoh. I'll be leaving soon. I have business to attend."


	5. Chapter 5

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "I'm sleeping way too much." I said looking around. Marik's house.

"Glad to see you awake." I looked at Marik and smiled. His hair was disheveled.

"Yes." Zork tugged on my hair. "Get up." I got up and he led me to the bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked, confused.

"You're taking a bath."

"Can't I do it at home?"

"No. You're likely to get dirty very quickly at home. Because I haven't managed to clean the mess you made." He quickly took my shirt off before his hands flew to my zipper and button. "These clothes are going straight in the trash. I bought you new clothes I'll bring to you. Now clean yourself or I will. I will not have a filthy Hikari." He took the clothes and left.

I gulped and turned to the tub. It was already filled with water. I walked over and put my foot in before quickly regretting it. It was hot! I put my other foot in and gritted my teeth as I sat down before turning on the cold water and flipping the plug so I didn't over fill the bathtub. I sat there wondering what to do next exactly.

I'd started bathing under my arms when Zork walked back in. He sat on the toilet lid and closed his eyes and crossed his arms. I finished my arms and started on my legs before looking at him. "Do you have to be here?"

"I'm going to wash your hair." …

"But I don't want-"

"Be quiet and keep bathing." I started on the rest of my body and I felt something lift. The first time I've felt clean in a while. I felt my muscles relaxing as I came to a finish. When I did, I stood up but I was forced to sit. "Really?" He asked. I felt water pour over my head. I shivered and he poured more water over my head. A few times after that, Zork grabbed the shampoo and squeezed a lot of it into his hands. Then he started rubbing it in my hair.

"Zork!" I complained. "Stop!"

"Not a chance." He replied. I sat there, feeling him rub the shampoo into my hair and felt him messing with my hair. I felt my eyes get droopy. A few minutes later I felt him stop. I looked up, awake instantly. He walked to the sink and washed his hands clean of soap. Then he walked back and put his hand on my eyes. "Keep your eyes closed, little Ryou." I kept my eyes closed and he started rinsing my hair of soap. When he was done, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet before wrapping a towel around me. I hugged him.

"Thank you." He hugged me back, putting me in front of him.

"I'll take you to the guest room." He led me quickly to the bedroom and I found he had laid out clothes for me. I walked over to the bed and picked up my new boxers. I turned to look at Zork, he was in the same position he'd been in while I was bathing. I sighed and dropped the towel and quickly dressed. I put my shirt on and my jeans before putting on the ring. I turned to see he had one eye open.

"Did you want the ring?" I asked, worried.

"It's fine Yadonushi. It's time for lunch." I sat down at the table where food had been put by Malik and Marik. I smiled as they sat down. "How long can we stay?" I asked.

"As long as you need." Malik answered. Marik blushed.

"Bakura told us. About your house. I would g-"

"No, you won't." Marik glared at Malik before smiling at me.

"Just say the word." Marik said. Malik gave a quick sneer before glowering at his food as he ate. I picked up my fork and started eating my macaroni and cheese. There was a lot of cheese in it. Zork began eating his.

"I could just go home and clean it. It's not-"

"Ryou, be quiet."

"I just want to make conversation." I retorted.

"Then talk." I sighed. Zork's being difficult again.

"Ready for the next Evil Council meeting Bakura?" Marik asked.

"Why, yes, I believe I am. I believe they still think I'm dead."

"Well I just now learned you're back from the dead." I replied.

"Do you remember the many times Bakura came back from the effing Shadow Realm?" Malik asked.

"Yes?" I was worried Malik was going to be mean.

"Why would _death_ stop him?" I beamed at Malik's comment.

"Thank you." I replied, leaning against Bakura. Bakura wrapped an arm around me. I started on my green beans, leaving the spinach and mashed potatoes for last. When I finished my green beans, I started on my mashed potatoes. Marik had finished his and had stood to take his plate away but Malik yanked him down.

"Eat your spinach." Marik rolled his eyes before dumping the spinach on Malik's plate. Malik blinked. I laughed as I did the same with my spinach. Zork's eye twitched, he stood and put more spinach on our plates. "Thank you Bakura." Malik replied as he started on his own spinach, eating what we gave him too.

"Eat it." Zork demanded. Marik went to put it on Malik's plate but Malik grabbed his wrists firmly in one hand. Marik frowned and I looked at my spinach, frowning. "Eat. It." I gulped before picking up my fork and picking up spinach with it. That was all I did though. "Ryou!" I dropped the fork and shoved my plate away.

"No thank you."

"Do you want desert?" Zork asked. His plate was already clean and he had stood to get something else. When he sat down with a slice of cake, I felt my mouth water. I nodded. "Eat your spinach or you won't get any." I tried to look adorable. It might work. He closed his eyes. "Mmm. Good cake."

"Stop being mean, Bakura!" I complained.

"Eat." I looked at my plate. "Or shall I shove it down your throat, no desert included?" I pulled my plate closer and picked up my fork, picking up spinach, before shoving it in my mouth. I clenched my eyes closed as I removed it from the fork with my tongue and removed the fork from my mouth. I chewed before swallowing, coughing as I did so. I felt Bakura massage my throat, stopping my coughing, before going back to his cake. "Not too fast, of course. Properly chew. You're sixteen, you should know better, even if you _do_ act like a child." It was clear. I had no choice. I started on my spinach. Almost done, I realized it wasn't that bad. Though before I could enjoy the spinach, it was already gone.

I looked up to see Malik grab the last of Marik's spinach with Marik's fork and shove it in Marik's mouth. Marik tried to spit it out but Malik put his hand in front of his mouth, using his other hand to make him chew before making him swallow it. After that, Marik was glaring at Malik as Marik dropped his chin on the table.

Malik stood with the three empty plates before giving Marik and I a big piece of cake than Malik got himself or the piece that Bakura had gotten. I picked up my fork before digging into my cake. Marik gladly dug in. I turned to look at Zork. He had taken three bites of his cake, now taking his fourth bite. When he saw I had my own, he quickened his eating pace.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Marik?" Malik asked.

"Yes. It _was_." He said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"See Marik? Ryou thought it was good."

"Try being force fed!"

"Be quiet and eat your cake. We'll have some fun later." Marik started on his cake grudgingly and I enjoyed mine. Bakura finished his first, followed by Malik. They started talking with each other as they stood to start washing dishes.

When Marik and I finished, Zork looked at me. "I'll be leaving you here alone for four hours. I will be spending that time cleaning our house. I want you to stay here."

"I could help." I offered.

"You'd be too clingy to your things to get rid of what needs to go. You'll stay here under Malik's watchful gaze and Marik's playful gaze." He turned to leave but I quickly gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you."

"It's only for four hours Ryou."

"I know, but still." He wrapped his arms around me. I gave him a shy kiss to his cheek. He gave me a firm kiss to my forehead.

"I'll be back, Yadonushi." He released me and walked out.

"I love you too." I called after him.


	6. Chapter 6

I was playing a game with Marik while Malik set up a meeting with the Evil Council. I had just won when the door opened and Bakura came in. I glomped him immediately. He grunted at the impact before wrapping an arm around me. "I brought our dinner. Fish. Just fish." I released him and he took it to the kitchen.

" _Just_ fish? Why didn't you get fries too!" Marik complained, shouting to be heard by Bakura. He turned the game off before running into the kitchen. Leaving me alone with Malik. I sat down close to him to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Texting. Something Marik taught me. Does Bakura know how?" I shrugged.

"I guess. He's been here for a very long time. Who are you texting?"

"All our fellow members on the Evil Council."

"Where are you meeting?"

"Either a home or a restaurant."

"Can I be part of the council?"

"You need to ask Bakura. I could say yes but I don't want to be responsible for that decision."

"Ryou! Get in here! _Now_!"

"Coming!" I got up and walked into the kitchen but since he wasn't there I went into the room where we ate last time and found him and Marik setting up the table. I helped them and soon Bakura put the fish on plates on the table with drinks. Bakura pushed me into a seat and Marik called Malik.

As we sat and started to eat, Bakura spoke up. "This will become routine. I will leave for four hours to take care of business and then I will come back with dinner in hand. I wasn't able to accomplish much of the big picture but if I keep working at it, I'll be done in a week… or two."

"Fine with me Bakura. Though I'd love to help you with the house."

"As would I!" I added.

"Neither of you will help!" Malik snapped.

"And I refuse to leave Ryou here alone with _him._ " Bakura replied, looking right at Malik.

"Malik's not that bad! He's quite nice." I defended.

"Yeah. When he's behaving." Marik retorted. "Besides, don't you want to hang out with me?" Marik asked.

"I thought you just said you wanted to help Bakura." I asked. Marik frowned, noticing he'd just refused himself.

"Uh… right." He replied. "I want to help you." Marik tried again.

"No." Bakura said flatly.

"You can't tell me no!" Marik countered.

"He can't but I can." Malik replied. "And I say you stay here, with Ryou and I."

"Fuck you Malik!" Marik retorted. "If I want to-"

"I don't want your help." Bakura interrupted. "Period. I can do it myself."

"Well the longer it takes Bakura, the longer we both get to stay here!" I cheered, trying to break up the argument between the three. Marik gave a weak smile before it brightened.

"I guess you have a point there Ryou."

"So you're not going and that's _final_." Malik replied. I frowned.

"Leave Marik alone!" I demanded.

"He's my responsibility!" Malik said fiercely. I shrank in my chair and dropped the subject as Bakura was giving me a look. Marik and I quietly ate our food as Bakura and Malik talked. When I finished Malik gave me ice cream and Marik too.

I happily ate my ice cream. Yamis can be so mean. Though Yugi assures me that Pharaoh isn't a jerk like Bakura and Malik can be at times. So not all Yamis were jerks… or mean. Right when I finished my ice cream Bakura demanded I go take a bath and brush my teeth and then told me that he and I could watch a movie together. I smiled and got up, putting my dishes in the sink before going to the room I'd been given.

I happily showered and brushed my teeth before combing my hair and drying it and giving it one more brush. Then I walked into my room to see Bakura. He had turned on my television and was searching for movies. When he heard my bathroom door open, he held out the remote. He went into the bathroom and I started searching through the movies.

When I found one I thought we would both enjoy, Zork came out of the bathroom. He grabbed me after pressing play on the TV. He dragged me to the bed and put us under the covers. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around me before laying against the many pillows that seemed to help prop him up enough to see the movie, be comfortable, and be laying down.

"I know you've had a tough four months of hell to go through. I know how hard it was to close your friends out of your life. I know how hard it was to stay in doors, all alone. I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner. Now that I am here, I plan to make sure I stay in your life for good. But first I have to restore the house, and you. Just know that if you need to talk, you can talk to me about anything and anything at all. I care about how you feel Ryou. I guess I even love you. You, Ryou, are the best Hikari I've ever had. You are also the most innocent person I've ever come across. You care about everyone and everything. You really are an angel, Yadonushi."

"I love you too Bakura. Thank you. Thank you for coming back." I hugged myself tighter to him and he gave a kiss to my forehead. "I know now that I can talk to you about anything and everything. Thank you for not abandoning me."

"Shush Yadonushi." I opened my eyes to see I was crying. I frowned.

"I'm sorry Bakura. I don't mean to cry so much."

"With what you've been through, you shouldn't apologize. I'm used to your crying fits." He gave me another kiss. "Now let's watch the movie."


End file.
